The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to gift card services for mobile devices.
Gift cards may provide a form of payment for a particular merchant that may be used at a point of sales. For example, a clothing retailer may issue plastic gift cards that include magnetic strips similar to credit cards, where the gift cards are associated with credit to pay for purchases. A shopper may buy a gift card from the retailer and give it to a friend. Then, the friend may try to purchase clothing from the retailer by using the gift card, where the gift card may be swiped through a point of sales terminal similar to swiping of a credit card. At the retailer, backend systems may determine whether a sufficient amount of credit exists for the gift card and the purchase may be wholly or partially paid by credit associated with the gift card.